My Version
by tomboy0219
Summary: My first ever fanfic! My view on what really happened!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok, heya everyone. This is my first fan fiction, phanfiction, or fiction in general, so please excuse any crappy n00bish qualities for the time being? :) So, this is basically my view on what really happened in PotO (2004 movie). Please bare in mind that I have read the "hidden plot" and mostly agree with it. If you're not happy with how the movie seemed to end and want Erik (phantom) to kick Raoul's silly gay arse out of Paris for good, I recommend reading it ^^ Just Google search "phantom of the opera hidden plot" and click on the one on "" The first one you should read is the first post, "Link to ALL scene summaries & short summary of Hidden Plot". Its a lot to read, but well worth it ^^ Now, disclaimers and blah-de-f*cking-blah! No characters belong to me, I make no profit from this (lolz, probably wont even get any reviews XD), original story is not mine! Now, on with the show!...**

France - The Daaé House - 9 years before the film is set...

**3rd Person POV**

"Papa? Papa don't go!" "I have to, my Little Lotte. it's my time." "But Papa, I love you!" "I love you too, but it cannot be helped. You will go back to the Opera Populaire with Mme. Giry. You will learn to dance, and when I'm in heaven child, I will send you the Angel of Music, and He shall teach you to sing. You shall be the greatest singer in all of Paris! In all of the world!" He glanced at Mme. Giry, who nodded slightly. The plan was set. Although he hated taking away his daughter's free will like this, he had a feeling that she would have chosen the same fate anyway. It wouldn't bother her as it did everyone else. She was so filled with care and compassion. "Papa will you really? Will you really send me the Angel of Music?" "Of course, Little Lotte needs her Angel" he smiled at her. "And he'll always be there, singing songs in your head" he sang. She joined in, she really had a sweet voice, "He'll always be there, singing songs in my head." Her eyes were filling up, and she smiled sadly at him, he smiled back. "And now, my child, it is time for me to go. I love you, Christine." He closed his eyes, and, like a candle, his light and life burned out.

Christine leaned in and placed a kiss on his cool forehead. A single tear escaped from her eye, and fell on his now still lips. Mme. Giry placed a firm, yet comforting hand on the girls shoulder, and turned her away. It was hard for Christine to face, he was the only thing in her life that mattered; without him, Raoul: her best friend and sweetheart, music: her very essence, life itself, meant absolutely nothing to her. She followed Mme. Giry to her carriage and climbed in. Her clothes had been packed for her, she had nothing else to bring. The journey to the Opera Populaire was tedious, it was raining, and the countryside looked dark and depressing. The events of the day had tired her greatly, and she soon drifted off to sleep; only waking when the carriage pulled up outside the opera house, her new home.

_**Christine's POV**_

I stared up at the huge building that was now my home and sighed. I missed Papa dreadfully. No one should be without both parents at seven. I didn't know what would happen now, would I be able to sing and dance without Papa? Mme. Giry guided me through the doors into the monstrous opera house. I stopped and stared. Papa had often described the grandeur of the building to me, but I had never been there myself, until now. My gaze swept across the huge room, the chandeliers, the ornate staircase, all of the cleaners rushing around, the odd ballerina skitting across the hall, late for practice no doubt. I noticed the terrifying glares Mme. Giry gave the girls, and remembered that she was the ballet instructor. I made a mental not to not get on her bad side. She led me to the stage and called on one of the girls, who was about my age, "Meg, my dear, this is Christine Daaé, she will be staying in your room. Will you show here where to go? Help her unpack, then she can watch the end of your rehearsal." Meg grinned widely at me and took my hand, leading me away from her mother. She raced through the halls with me in tow, talking constantly. I didn't take much in though, I still wasn't thinking clearly. We passed a clock on the way, 9 o'clock, five hours since Papa passed away. It already felt like forever. Eventually we reached our room. It was nice, rather simple, but pretty. Two beds, a wardrobe, a floor to ceiling mirror and a vanity cabinet. She pointer to one of the beds, "That's yours" she told me. I smiled at her, "Thanks. Meg, isn't it?" "Yeah, Meg Giry. So your Christine? Mama told me you'd be coming. Ha, that's why the rooms so neat!" She was like a little puppy - so happy and energetic. I knew we'd get on just fine. I grinned and started to unpack the few belongings I had with me. Meg helped me put the clothes away in the wardrobe, and propped up the picture of Papa on the vanity cabinet, before we went back down to where rehearsals were still taking place. Meg left me by her mother, and went to take her place among the dancers. She was like a little blonde angel, bobbing around so gracefully. I was a little envious, to tell the truth, I knew I could never dance like that. Mme. Giry noticed my obvious discomfort, and smiled down at me. "Do not feel put out, Meg was dancing before she could walk. After this dance is over, we shall start on you." I stared up at her. Now? I'd only just got here! "Then you can go down to the chapel and light a candle for your father. I'll show you the way." There was something different about her voice this time. It was almost strained. What was it? Fear? Anxiety? It was like she didn't want me down there…but then she wouldn't have suggested it, would she? The rest of the night passed quickly. I had had a few dance lessons before, so I wasn't terrible, but I knew I had a lot still to learn. Next to Meg I must have looked like a puppet, with my stiff movements. We finished just after 10, and Mme. Giry showed me down to the chapel. She told me she'd be back soon to show me the way back to my room. She wouldn't say why she couldn't stay. I went over to the candles, deciding I would light one and pray for Papa until she came back.

**OK, so that's it for chapter one. What does everyone think? Remember, This is my first story, so go a little easier on the reviews…which I would LOVE to receive *wink, wink. nudge, nudge* If anyone bothers reviewing I'll put the next chapter up ASAP, as I already have most of it written. Oh, Mme. Stands for Madame, which I wasn't bothered to keep typing out… so yeah. Erik is the name given to the Phantom in this (as it is his real name) Antoinette is Mme. Giry (cause I like that name!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok, chapter 2! Yay! Cue Erik 3**

**None of the characters belong to me, etc. etc. etc.**

_Opera Populaire - 9 years before film…_

_**Erik's POV**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, Antoinette. "Please, Madame, do not sneak up on me like that." She chuckled, "Now now, Erik, what has you so distracted? Your not usually so easy to startle?" I just shook my head, waiting for her to continue. "Gustave's child, Christine Daaé, she is in the chapel, if you wish to speak to her." I stared at her. "Gustave is dead? When did he…" I had been fond of the old man. He was caring - sort of. I could always tell that he adored his daughter. Antoinette sighed, "He passed away this evening. Christine arrived just before nine. She had one dance lesson - she has raw talent. She's sharing a room with Meg." She explained. I nodded. "Did Gustave, well, how did he explain it to her?" I asked tentatively, not sure what I would hear. "He told her he would send her the Angel of Music, I'm assuming he meant you. He told her that the Angel would teach her to sing." I looked at her and sighed, "Alright. I shall observe the girl. I may talk to her, her singing ability must be tested." On that I turned and disappeared into the shadows. I took to one of the many hidden passages of the opera house - I knew them all by heart. Soon, I was behind the one-way wall in the chapel, looking out on a little girl of seven, staring intently into a candle, a few tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. I watched her for a short while, then decided to get it over with. "Child, why do you weep?" I threw my voice so she could not tell where I was - you can never be too careful. She looked up from her mourning, stunned, and her eyes darted around the room. "wh…who's there?" she sounded terrified. "You are the young Daaé girl?" I asked, already knowing her answer. "Yes?" her reply sounded like a question. I smiled to myself. "My dear girl, I am your Angel of Music. Your father has sent me to you." I felt kind of bad, lying to her like that, but then, it wasn't totally a lie - Gustave had, in a sense, sent me. Her face instantly lit up, "Really? You're my angel?" "Yes little one. I am here to guard and guide you. I will be your teacher and protector." I didn't know why I was practically pledging myself to her. Me! A protector? Ha, the moment she sees my face she'll be horrified… not that she will ever see it. She'd know I am a monster. An angel in hell. I decided to test her singing. "My dear, you shall have to sing for me. I must know your ability, if you can manage it now?" I wasn't sure, so soon after her fathers death, but after a short pause, she smiled again. "Of course Angel. What shall I sing?" It was my turn to pause now, she wouldn't know any of my songs…" Anything, your choice." Her smile grew, she opened her mouth, and started to sing. I didn't know the song, it was probably a new one that I hadn't had the chance to hear yet. One of the many disadvantages of living beneath the opera house. She had a good voice, but with a bit of practice, I knew she could be wonderful. Its true she had much still to learn, but with me as her teacher… She finished singing and looked around expectantly.

_**Christine's POV**_

Where was this voice coming from? I looked around for it after I finished my song. He didn't comment for a few moments, and I began to worry, but then… "Very nice. Your voice is good, though should you wish to excel you have much still to learn. I shall teach you if you wish it." I smiled. My Angel would teach me to sing? How wonderful! "Oh, yes! M. Angel would you please?" I could hear the excitement in my voice. He chuckled, "Of course, after dance rehearsals come down here from now on, I shall be waiting. Now, it is late. Mme. Giry shall be here shortly to bring you to bed. Goodnight, little one." "Goodnight, M. Angel" I replied with a tired smile. As his voice faded away, I heard footsteps. I turned to see Mme. Giry at the doorway of the chapel. She smiled at me, "Have you finished, my dear?" I nodded. Properly happy for the first time since Papa died.

_**Mme. Giry's POV**_

She seemed happy, of course he had taken her on. I always knew he would. I had heard her sing before. She had a sweet voice, untrained, but sweet. She stood and followed me up the stairs. She didn't mention Him as we walked. But I never expected her to. She didn't know that I knew him, better than anyone else ever had. She probably wouldn't tell anyone - they wouldn't believe her anyway. An angel teaching her to sing? Even to me that sounded ridiculous! When we reached her room, I turned to face her, "Do not speak of Him to anyone" I whispered. She gazed up at me in surprise, and nodded, before opening the door and disappearing into her room. No doubt about to be bombarded by questions from my daughter. That child was too inquisitive for her own good! Sure enough, before I had taken more than two steps away from the door, "Christine! Where on Earth have you been?" I sighed and walked off.


End file.
